She's My Child
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: A case gets personal for Reid, when his daughter gets kidnapped. The team doesn't even know that she's his child, only Hotch. Bad summary but please get the story a shot! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally decided to switch things up again, so I'm going to try and write a Criminal Minds fic about Spencer and Lila. Nice input would be helpful, no rude reviews please! I got some ideas from reading ****Fall Apart to Get Together by Kathryn Claire O'Connor****. Read her stories, their amazing! =)**

Chapter One:

Inside a cold, dark basement; a little four year old girl cries warm tears that fall down her cheeks at a fast pace. She rattles the chain that was wrapped around her ankle, and was also bolted to the floor. She looked around with her teary eyes seeing nothing but stairs and hard walls. But it was so dark she could barely see anything. She was terrified...

JJ was working on some paperwork at her desk to start her day. It was about 10 am and they hadn't gotten any calls yet, so the team was catching up on paperwork. She was disturbed when the phone rang in her office. She quickly grabbed it and set her work aside. "Agent Jareau speaking."

"Hi I'm Detective Smith with the police department of Washington D.C. I just sent you an e-mail with the details of a missing persons case we just received. Four year old Leah Arnold went missing from a local park about 2 hours ago and her mother specifically asked we call you and you're team." JJ opened her e-mail on her computer and read through the file that was sent to her from the detective. For some reason, some of this seemed too familiar, she just couldn't figure it out.

"I'll inform my team and we will be on a plane as soon as possible." We hung up and she organized everything in order for the briefing and headed to Hotch's office.

"Hey Hotch" He looked up from his desk to her "We got a case in Washington D.C." He nodded and got up to leave the office. She stopped him as he was leaving and he looked at her confused. "I'm not sure what it is Hotch, but something seems familiar about this case..."

JJ and Hotch headed to the briefing room, signaling for everyone else to join. When the team had sat around the table, JJ stood and began debriefing. "A four year old was abducted today from a local park in Washington D.C. She was there with her mother and when she looked to get the girl a juice cup and turned back, she was gone. She immediately called police and demanded to have us on the case."

"Wait, so who is the girl and her mother?" Emily asked, curious to why no one knew who the mother was or what he daughter's name is.

"The four year olds name is Leah Arnold and the mother's name hasn't been said to me yet. We'd have to figure out when we land and get to the station." JJ saw Reid's head snap up and his eyes widen. She watched as he dashed out of the room faster than anything. She watched as the team looked on in confusion and Hotch stormed after him. Something was weird around here and hopefully we'll find out what it is soon.


	2. Chapter 2

*Spencer's POV*

As I ran out of the briefing room, my eyes swelled with tears threatening to fall. I blinked them away and starting packing my stuff at my desk to get on the plane. "Reid?" I heard from behind me, coming down the stairs. I turn and see Hotch coming towards me. "Reid are you okay?"

I nod quickly "Yeah I'm fine. I just have to go, I have to be there." Hotch tries to calm me down and grab my arms. I fight him and cry "Hotch, she can already be dead. My baby... Hotch my child..." I whisper as I cry. He sits me down as the rest of the team comes out of the room.

I hear Hotch send them to get the plane ready so we were alone again "Look Reid, if this case is too much for you, you don't have to come with us, you can stay here and give Garcia some insight."

I shake my head "No Hotch, if Jack was missing, would you stay behind?" He looks down and shakes his head. "This is my daughter Hotch, I have to go."

**Sorry it's so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

As we all sat on the plane, Morgan pulled out a file of the case on his tablet as everyone sat in silence. Reid sat next to Hotch and just started out the window like he was on a different planet. Morgan and the whole team kept glancing at him, knowing there was something wrong, even though they couldn't figure it out. Before anyone could say anything, Garcia's face popped up over the video feed, ready to brief the team further, since Spencer ran out on the last one.

"Okay my superheroes, four year old Leah Arnold went missing from a local park in Washington D.C. about two hours ago. We were called in by the police department because her mom specifically asked for us. Her mother moved her and her child there about 4 and a half years old and resided there ever side from Los Angeles." As she spoke, Spencer's eyes were sealed shut, as if he was trying to ignore everything being said, that was until JJ spoke up.

"Hold on Garcia, her mother is Lila Archer?"

Everyone's eyes widened "From the stalker case we worked a few years back?"

"The one and only people, but she changed her name when she moved so she now goes by Lila Arnold." Garcia explained.

"But she fell off the grid years ago, completely vanished from the Hollywood scene." Morgan said.

"When she couldn't hide she was pregnant anymore..." Emily said, sighing.

"But like I said, she didn't vanish. She moved to Washington where she had the baby and raised it out of the spotlight. Even colored her hair brown so people couldn't tell who she was."

"Well have they considered her father to be a suspect?" Rossi said, putting the idea out there.

"No need." Reid simply said, speaking for the first time since the plane took off. A feeling hit everyone in the stomach and JJ asked Garcia the elephant in the room, or plane.

"Who is her father Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"Hold on, let me check..." Garcia said, typing into the computer, before everyone saw her mouth drop and eyes widen. "Oh my god...no...no way... Guys, this just got personal." she said, before cutting off the connection with the team. Morgan glanced around the plane and everyone was confused except for Hotch and Reid. Reid looked like he was on the brink of breaking down and Hotch kept scanning over the file. Something was wrong with Reid, maybe it was the idea of seeing Lila again..whatever it is, we're going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I realize I made a few uh oh's, the first is this is Washington D.C...and that's where they are. I kind of forgot that, so now they are flying to Michigan. And another is I have to start updating all of my stories again! I'm sorry! I have had so much going on lately that I have nothing. My gallbladder needs to be removed, I'm working now, my grandma is in town and my boyfriend wants to start house hunting ! :D Anyways, review please! On with the story (:**

The only emotion that was going through the plane now was fear and stress. No one had ever seen Reid so scared before, or uptight. They didn't know why, but we had a feeling we'd find out soon, but all that the four knew was they had to find this girl, alive.

When we arrived at the location, Reid darted through the police station followed urgently by his team. They stopped in the doorway he as he ran in and started talking to Lila. "What happened Lila?"

Morgan, Prentis, JJ and Rossi all looked at each other and continued watching, hoping for an answer to what was going on, what they were left out of the loop on this time.

"I'm so sorry Spencer! I took my eye off her for one second to grab her sippy cup and then I looked up and she was gone." Lila started crying again, as Reid hugged her and was whispering in her ear. Hotch showed up behind them and spoke, making Reid and Lila split.

"Time to re-brief and talk with the police department." He said, then walked away, or tried too before Reid called him back. Hotch showed back up and looked on at Reid.

"Could I do it please?" Hotch nodded and walked away again.

Reid walked out with Lila following, attempting to smile at the others as she passed them, they understood her heart was shattered.

They all lined up in front of the police department, Reid started speaking. "Four year old Leah Arnold went missing from a local park here in Michigan. Her mother Lila, took her eyes off her one second to grab something for the girl, but looked up and Leah was gone. This was less then 4 hours ago, so there is a chance they are still in the local area, and Leah still could" Reid choked up, but continued "be alive. This is a highly personal case and needs full and direct attention from all working it. Thank you." Reid walked away and started going through case files.

Reid hadn't stopped working for about 5 hours, it was almost 11:00 pm and he refused to eat or sleep, he barely drank anything unless Lila made him. She refused to leave until they found her daughter. Lila was forcing him to at least eat a sandwich when Garcia had video called, the team and Lila huddled and answered it.

"Okay so I traced every known sex offender in the area and then some and nothing. All are either dead or in prison for breaking parole. Reid?" She and the team began to notice Reid was in deep thought. "Reid are you okay?" She asked and got an answer when he darted over to the files and started searching again before grabbing one and running over to Lila.

He practically forgot everyone else was around when he started speaking "Lila do you remember when Leah was born, that night at the hospital?"

"Of course I do, why?" She asked, curious to what he was thinking.

"Hotch I just started thinking, what if it wasn't a sexual predator that took Leah. Do you know they most common kidnappings of kids happen by other mothers." He caught everyone elses attention and continued "Some mothers who lose their babies during or after delivery tend to try to recreate what they could have had with their kids, with other peoples kids that look similar to theirs. What if that's what happened with Leah? Lila do you remember that lady at the hospital? She was asking us about Leah and telling us she had just lost a baby girl that she thought looked just like Leah..." He explained.

Lila's eye widened as she looked at Reid, he looked to Garcia and spoke again "Garcia, I need you to look up a woman named Linda Crow." Garcia started typing away.

"Linda Crow, 28 years old. She had a baby girl when she was 24 but the baby got caught on her umbilical cord and didn't make it through delivery." Lila broke out a cry and Garcia continued. "She lives at currently 234 Waterloo Drive!" Reid grabbed his stuff and the team and Lila followed him out of the building to go get Leah.

When the team arrived, they all climbed out of the car and the other officers stood behind their doors with their guns drawn. Hotch and Reid went and talked with the head officer before walking back over to everyone. "Okay Morgan, Rossi and Reid, go in and try and get her to talk to you. Be careful." They suited up and drew their guns as they walked up and through the door.

As they turns a hallway and entered the living room, they came face to face with Linda, who was holding Leah with a knife to her throat. Reid raised his hands and spoke. "Linda, I'm Spencer Reid with the FBI, I need you to put the knife down and away from Leah."

"Daddy!" Leah cried as tears streamed down her face. Morgan and Rossi looked at Spencer in complete shock as Reid's heart shattered.

"Oh I know who you are. She thinks you're her father." Linda snarled at him harshly. "Your never here for her. I've been watching out for them because your never here. She needs someone who is going to love her and be here for her."

"Linda, listen to me. I do love her, very much. She is my daughter, and I love her just like you love your daughter. Taking her from us into going to bring your daughter back and killing her wont either, your just taking another child away from her parents." Linda started crying and let Leah go, but put the knife to her own throat. Leah ran over to Spencer and her picked her up, holding her tight. Soon a gun shot went off and Linda was lying on the ground. She had tried to stab Derek and he had to defend himself.

Outside, everyone heard the gunshot and Lila broke down, thinking it was Spencer or Leah. JJ and Emily held her, trying to reassure her.

Soon everyone dropped their weapons and put them away. The medics ran over and took Leah away from Spencer. Lila ran over and grabbed her child, kissing her and hugging her as Leah cried. Spencer and Lila climbed with the medics into the ambulance and headed to the hospital.

The team sat in the waiting room for Reid to come out when about an hour later he did. They all stood as he approached;

"How is she?" Hotch asked.

"She's okay, sprained her wrist from how Linda grabbed her, but only scratches and bruises." He looked down, before speaking again. "I already know I have tons of explaining to do..." They nodded and laughed.

"I'm going to stay here for the night with them." Reid said.

"Okay, I'll send the jet back in the morning for you." Hotch said, Reid thanked him and walked back to where his daughter was being discharged.

**How did I do? Worth waiting for?**

**Review please!**

**I love you guys, seriously! (:**

**Rissa;***


End file.
